Nunca te dejaré ir
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Malik esta enamorado de su yami, este no lo sabe. Malik deberá enfrentar varias pruebas para poder estar con su yami...¿lo logrará?


**Estaba llorando desconsoladamente en su alcoba Malik un joven de 18 años estatura media, piel bronceada, delgado, cabello rubio cenizo y una hermosa pero triste mirada de ojos lavanda.**

**Flashback**

**Recién había llegado de un largo y agotador día de escuela estudiaba en la preparatoria de Domino en japón, Malik quien a pesar de todo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro pues había sido ganador de un diploma y reconocimiento por sus perfectas calificaciones.**

**Malik vivía en su departamento con su yami, mismo que lo odiaba y hacía sufrir de sobremanera al pobre de Malik, pero como dicen por ahí el amor es ciego, Malik se enamoró de Marik a pesar de el sufrimiento que este le causaba.**

**Malik abrió la puerta de su departamento, llevaba consigo su diploma, mismo que enmarcaría y pondría en su habitación.**

**Apenas hubo entrado recibió tremendo golpe en su estomago, que lo hizo caer de rodillas y dejándolo sin aire.**

**- ¿Dónde estabas?, "mocoso impertinente, son las 2 de la tarde y no hay nada para comer"- exclamo molesto su yami.**

**Malik sujetándose de la pared como pudo se puso de pie.**

**- E…estaba en la escuela, tuve que quedarme más tiempo porque el profesor me dio un diploma por mis calificaciones y quería felicitarme y... ¡Plap!**

**Marik le dio un puñetazo en la cara.**

**-No me vengas con excusas patéticas hikary bueno para nada, tu deber es atenderme, no ir a exhibirte con tu profesor- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba lenta y amenazadoramente al menor.**

**Malik con lágrimas en los ojos, solo asintió a las palabras de su yami para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la comida.**

**Marik vio el diploma que llevaba Malik en su mano e inmediatamente se lo arrebató.**

**-"Pero que es esto" veamos, para Malik por sus sobresalientes calificaciones a lo largo del semestre.**

**- Po...por favor devuélvemelo- decía su hikary a modo de suplica.**

**-"Claro hikary aquí tienes"- decía al tiempo que hacia añicos el diploma de Malik, después se lo arrojo en la cara.**

**- "Eres un maldito"**

**Inmediatamente después se tapó la boca con su mano, dirigiendo una mirada de miedo a su yami.**

**-¿Que dijiste idiota?- replico su yami al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada llena de coraje.**

**- Nada, no dije nada- contesto asustado el menor**

**-"Eso pensé", ahora apúrate con la comida que no tengo todo el día.**

**- S...Si Marik.**

**Una vez que terminó de hacer la comida que eran huevos revueltos, sopa y pan, se dirigió a la mesa con su yami para servirle la comida.**

**-"ya era hora", escúchame bien mocoso ignorante, si vuelves a llegar tarde no seré piadoso contigo, tú debes atenderme a mí, primero soy yo ante todo y ante todos. ¿Está claro?**

**-Si Marik- contesto tristemente el menor**

**- A y otra cosa mañana saldré por la tarde, cuando llegué quiero la casa impecable, la comida hecha y la tina del baño lista para ducharme- ordeno fríamente a su hikary.**

**-Malik: P...Pero mañana tengo clase de gimnasia.**

**Marik se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió a su hikary, lo tomó fuertemente del cabello llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.**

**- "Haber imbécil estas sordo o que", ya te dije que primero estoy yo**

**- yo, está bien Marik.**

**Fin flashback**

**Malik se retiró a su habitación para llorar amargamente, no entendía porque su yami lo odiaba tanto si él lo amaba como a nadie.**

**-¡ Soy un estúpido! Por amarlo, ese maldito me trata peor que una escoria, yo cocino, yo lavo, yo plancho, yo limpio, yo, yo, yo.**

**-Tal vez si le dijera lo que siento por él, dejaría de tratarme como una basura, pero y si me equivoco, y si se burla de mi, y usa eso en mi contra, no mejor no le digo además está más que obvio que él me odia.**

**Después de unas horas de seguir llorando sin ningún consuelo, comenzó a dolerle fuertemente la cabeza, llevaba horas llorando y además no había probado bocado desde que regresó de la escuela.**

**Espero a que su yami se fuera para poder bajar a prepararse un sándwich.**

**- No entiendo porque Marik se comporta de esa manera. ¿Por qué me odia tanto?- se cuestionaba a si mismo al tiempo que miraba tristemente por la ventana del comedor.**

**-Yo que lo amo tanto, y él solo se dedica a hacerme la vida de cuadritos, soy un maldito imbécil por enamorarme de él, pero aunque quisiera odiarlo no puedo, es la única persona que tengo en el mundo y lo amo demasiado para llegar a odiarlo.**

**- Aun así no merezco que me trate de esa forma, además no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, creo que esperare unos días y le confesare mi amor, de igual forma que puede ser peor, me trata como a un vil sirviente, aunque tengo miedo de que se burle de mi y se aproveche de ello para humillarme cada vez que se le dé la gana.**

**Mientras tanto Marik iba caminando cerca del departamento pensando.**

**-"Esto no puede seguir así", mi niño no merece que lo trate de esa forma, el que ha sido tan bueno conmigo y yo me he portado como un monstruo maltratándolo a diario, tal vez si me consigo a alguien, no se una pareja como dicen los mortales, alguien que me complazca, tal vez la falta de sexo me hace irritarme de esa manera.**

**- Definitivamente debo buscar una pareja, así dejare tranquilo a mi hikary y aclarare mis pensamientos para definir qué es lo que realmente siento hacia él.**

**Malik se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y salió del departamento rápidamente, se dirigió a la casa de Ryou.**

**Al llegar toco el timbre y fue recibido por un sonriente alvino de ojos color chocolate.**

**- "Malik pero que grata sorpresa, pasa toma asiento"- ofreció amablemente el alvino.**

**- Gracias Ryou espero no ser una molestia, es solo que quería charlar un poco con alguien.**

**- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario me honra tu visita, dime ¿se te ofrece algo? Tengo café, limonada, agua, refresco.**

**- Agua está bien por favor.**

**- de acuerdo**

**Mientras Ryou se dirigía a la cocina, Bakura bajó las escaleras y vio a Malik sentado en el sofá.**

"**Pero si es Malik, vaya hace años que no lo veía a cambiado mucho, se ve muy bien demasiado bien, diría yo, -decía en voz muy baja mientras una sádica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.**

**Cuando piso el último escalón, Malik giro rápidamente para encontrarse con un serio Bakura.**

**-¡ hola Bakura! Siento molestarlos solo pasaba por aquí y pues quise venir a saludarlos- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.**

**- "Lo que sea" – dijo mostrando algo de indiferencia muy bien simulada.**

**En eso llego Ryou con el agua.**

**-"Ah Bakura ya despertaste", mira Malik vino de visita- decía el alvino menor al tiempo que señalaba a Malik.**

**-" No seas Baka Ryou" no estoy ciego, ya vi mi pre….. Es decir a Malik, -estuvo a punto de decir a mi presa, pero reacciono a tiempo y para su buena suerte ni Ryou ni Malik se percataron de ello.**

**- Gracias Ryou que amable- dijo el egipcio al tiempo que tomaba el vaso con agua.**

**- y dime Malik ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace mucho que no te veía, digo no fuera de la escuela- cuestiono el menor de los alvinos.**

**- Ah sí bueno lo que pasa es que me sentía algo solo y pues quise dar una vuelta pero no sabía exactamente a donde ir así que vine a tu casa.**

**- Ya veo, y dime ¿sigues viviendo con tu yami?- pregunto tímidamente.**

**Bakura se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Ryou pero no lo demostró, solo se concentro en la respuesta que daría Malik.**

**- Si, aun vive conmigo pero casi no nos vemos – mintió Malik para evadir las preguntas que pudiera hacerle Ryou.**

**- Como que Marik vive contigo- esta vez era Bakura quien hablaba, mirando a Malik de pies a cabeza, sin que los otros dos lo notaran." Ese cabeza hueca contigo, es decir ustedes ¿dos son no…..-pero antes que terminar de decir la pregunta Malik se apresuro a responder.**

**-" Claro que no", el solo vive conmigo y ya- respondió rápidamente al tiempo que colocaba el vaso en la mesa de la sala.**

**- Y ahora vas a decirme que nunca han tenido sexo. Esa si sería una sorpresa- comento nuevamente Bakura, esta vez mirando fijamente a Malik a los ojos.**

**Ryou miro a Bakura con gesto reprobatorio por el comentario de este.**

**Malik solo bajo la cabeza dejando que unos mechones de su cabello cenizo cubrieran sus ojos.**

**- No, de hecho el me odia,-dijo al borde de las lagrimas-**

**-Malik yo no sé qué decir,- Ryou estaba sorprendido por la confesión de Malik, ya que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con Bakura.**

**Bakura trato de contener su entusiasmo al saber que Malik, no había intimado con Marik, ya que conociendo a Malik este debía ser virgen.**

**Malik solo se paro del sofá, se despidió y dio las gracias cortésmente.**

**- Pues muchas gracias por todo Ryou y Bakura, será mejor que me marche aun tengo que hacer la tarea.**

**- No tienes nada que agradecer, puedes venir cuando gustes a charlar con nosotros ¿verdad Bakura?**

**-"Por supuesto", la casa de Ryou es tu casa- comento seriamente el alvino mayor.**

**Malik solo sonrió por el comentario de Bakura y salió rumbo a su casa, donde un furioso Marik lo esperaba.**

**Malik llego al departamento y se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, el estaba seguro de haberla cerrado cuando salió de ahí.**

**Entro y vio a Marik sentado en la cocina observándolo con mirada asesina.**

**- ¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto furioso el mayor.**

**-Yo… pues fui a caminar un rato- contesto tronándose los dedos en señal de nerviosismo.**

**- "Con que a caminar",-dijo esto de manera sarcástica, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su hikary amenazadoramente.**

**Malik tembló un poco al ver la forma en que Marik se acercaba.**

**- Lo siento si te preocupe no creí tardar tanto – dijo entre nervioso y asustado.**

**-¿Preocuparme tu? Jajajajaja –rio descaradamente-, no Malik estas mal, tu no me preocupas, me preocupa más el clima que tu persona.**

**Malik bajo la cabeza y dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, Marik se dio cuenta de ello y se sintió mal, así que solo se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.**

**Malik se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera golpeado, sobretodo conociendo el carácter de Marik, pero creyó que tal vez se la estaba guardando para la próxima.**

**(-)**

**Mientras tanto se encontraba Marik en la sala pensativo por sus acciones.**

**- De verdad que soy un cretino, este pobre niño no merece que lo trate así pero es la única manera de tenerlo aquí, estoy seguro que si bajo la guardia por un instante se marchará y me dejará aquí solo como un animal, aunque si bien lo merezco no puedo vivir sin él, lo amo demasiado, aunque sé que él me teme y me odia más que nada en el mundo.**

**A la mañana siguiente Malik despertó forzosamente casi no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en el maldito de su yami, y llorando.**

**Tenía ojeras a causa de ello, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a bañarse.**

**-Hoy será un largo día, se dijo a si mismo Malik mientras entraba a la regadera.**

**(-)**

**Marik ya no estaba en la casa, desde muy temprano había salido a dar un paseo por la plaza para despejar un poco su mente, se sentía muy mal por su hikary, pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarle cariño y decirle que lo amaba.**

**Siguió caminando cabizbajo, cuando sin darse cuenta choco con otra persona.**

**- "Fíjate por dónde vas idiota"- replico al tiempo que se volteaba para ver con quien había chocado.**

**Pero para sorpresa de Marik era Bakura con quien había chocado.**

**-¡ BAKURA!**


End file.
